Drunk on Prom Night
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: It's prom night for Adam,Kristina,Sarah, and Seth and Adam the protective big brother he is finds Sarah outside the prom with a drunk Seth and accuses her of also drinking when she doesn't want to ruin his chances on his scholarship for college.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the middle of the prom for Adam,Kristina,Sarah, and Seth when Adam is looking around for Sarah and can't find her anywhere and finally goes over to find Kristina who is dancing with her friends in her group.

Adam moves her hair from her ear "hey." he says

"hey sweetie." she says

"hey have you seen Sarah or Seth anywhere?" he wonders

"um no not for a while but this is a huge gym I'm sure they are around here somewhere." she tells him

"I can't find them anywhere." he tells her

"I wouldn't worry about them." she tells him

"but you know Seth and how he likes to disappear with her." he tells her

"yeah just stop worrying about her and have a good time and come and dance with us." she tells him

"but I have to find her Kristina what if she's like smoking or drinking or having sex with him somewhere inside the school!" he gets mad

"well then that's thier problem not ours." she tells him

"No I can't let them ruin my reputation and be kicked off the baseball team it I already have a full ride to college." he tells her

"that won't ruin your reputation that will ruin hers and thiers but not yours." she tells him

"but everyone knows I'm her brother and could possibly think that we are the same exact way and the colleges could find how somehow I'm not sure how and pull what I have." he tells her

"shh." she says and kisses him softly looking at him all cutely

Adam pulls away "Mmm, Kristina no, I have to go and find them!" he tells her

"Adam!" she yells after him upset

Adam just leaves the gym fast in search of his sister and Seth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outisde Seth is trashed nd Sarah is extremely upset trying to get the beer bottle he has in his hands away from him but he won;t let her have it and she goes at him and lets him have it ripping into him screaming and yelling at him that he ruined her prom for her.

Adam walks out the door "Sarah Braverman!" he screams

Sarah looks up '"A...she swallows dam." she jumps

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" he sees her with a beer bottle in her hand

"are you trying to ruin my reputation and get my scholarship for college pulled from me!" he rips into her

"A..dam it's not what you think!" she tells him

"save it Sarah I don't want to hear your stupid excuse!" he tells her

Seth is on the ground rolling around being drunk.

"is he drunk?" he wonders all upset

"well I'm taking care of it!" she tells him madly

"No, we are leaving lets go I am driving both of you home and then you, mom, and dad are going to have a very long talk!" he tells her

"Adam I wasn't drinking!" she yells at him almost crying

"sure you wern't you smell like beer!" he tells her

"Seth spilled it on me I was just trying to get it away from him!" she screams at him

"lets go!" he yells at her

"I'll go and get the car and bring it around!" he tells her madly 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam goes back inside the gym to find Kristina telling her that he is going to take Seth and Sarah home but she doesn't want him to leave without her and goes with him and goes to get the car with him. When he pulls around to the front of the school Sarah is trying to help hold Seth up,

"come on Seth stop being an idiot!" she rips into him

Adam and Kristina get out of the car.

Adam grabs Seth "come on big guy lets get in the car." Adam tells him

"No, get the fuck off me man!" Seth tries to push him away

"Kristina!" Sarah says

"Sarah." Kristina says standing there with her arms crossed

"I wasn't drin..." Sarah tries to tell her

"oh save it Sarah!" Kristina says upsetly

"but I didn't...' Sarah tells her

"just get in the car!" Kristina tells her

Sarah gets in the back of the car with Seth after Adam gets him in trying to hold him up for the drive to his house.

When they get to the house Adam helps him inside with the help of Seth's father getting him up to his room.

Back in the car Kristina turns around.

"are you okay?" Krinstina wonders trying to be polite

"I'm fine." Sarah scofts because she knows how much Kristina hates her guts

"Sarah I'm trying to be nice here so will you tell me what happened?" Kristina wonders

"nothing!" Sarah snaps

"you really weren't drinking?" Kristina asks her

"No, why would I do that to my brother and try n blow his scholarship after all he's worked for?" Sarah wonders

Kristina just rolls his eyes.

"Seth just he...he has a problem with alcohol." Sarah tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam drops Kristina off on the way back home and says his goodnight to her before driving himself and Sarah home and goes inside with her and Camille comes to the door.

"hey guys how was the dance?"

"short very very short!" Adam tells her

"what why what happened?" Camille wonders

"I caught her drinking with Seth!" Adam tells her

"Adam!" Sarah screams at him

"I didn't drink Mom I swear it was all Seth I was trying to get it away from him!" Sarah defends herself

"well I'm going upstairs to change and let you guys talk." Adam says

"come into the livingroom." Camille tells Sarah

"actucally I'm just kind of tir..." Sarah tries to tell her

"Sarah I said now!" Camille gets angry with her

"okay." Sarah says following her mother and sits down in the livingroom across the room from her

"what happened tonight?" Camille wonders

"nothing I just went to find Seth because he wasn't in the dance and saw him and a few buddies outside cracking open a few beers and they scattered as soon as they saw me and Seth was all over the place and I was trying to get the beer away from him and he spilled it on me." Sarah tells her

Camille just shakes her head not really buying it.

Adam comes back down and Zeek appears.

"where are you going?" Zeek wonders

"back to Kristina's.' Adam tells him

"but it's after midnight son." Zeek tells him

"dad come on I'm a high school senior with no curfew since I'm almost 19 I can stay out as late as I damn please." Adam tells him

"oh, okay well goodnight then son." Zeek say swatching him leave and goes into the livingroom and looks at Sarah who freezes the second he looks at her and bites her lip 


End file.
